Honey
by Nefertari17
Summary: If you really loved me...what would you do for me? YxY


Note - Hello everyone! Now, i apologise in advance if you wer tempted into this fic becasue of the title, but you will understand it after the fic's over. Anyway, this is just a random, tiny little fic i came up with on a whim in the middle of the night and it is based on something my best friend pulls on her boyfriend ALL the time (ahem, and i also have been know n to do it too - along with every other girl in the universe)

Note 2 - I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don'town Yu-gi-oh or any of it's charcters, i'm just a girl that can kick ass, nothing more.

* * *

Honey

"Yami you love me, don't you?"

Seventeen-year-old Yami stopped abruptly, his hand freezing in mid-air before he had the chance to make a break for the coffee pot he had his heart set on.

Yami turned around and cast vivid crimson eyes onto the prettiest of amethyst ones - and narrowed shrewdly.

"Do I want to know where this is going?"

Yami smiled as his fifteen year old Hikari and lover pouted so adorablely, all he could think about was just how very beautiful he looked just then.

"You didn't answer me." Yugi said crossing his arms in cute defiance.

His large amethyst eyes widened even more so as he looked up at his Dark, giving him his best look of innocence he had.

"You do love me, right?" Yugi asked again, his voice softening as he cast those unforgivingly beautiful eyes onto his boyfriend.

Yami gazed at his Hikari - and groaned inwardly.

Yugi was forever pulling this on him.

"Yugi…" He sighed.

The Dark side groaned again, aloud this time as Yugi jumped into his arms, cuddling him around the waist.

"If you loved me Yami, you wouldn't make me do this! You'd fight for me!"

Yami smiled despite the look of mock hurt on Yugi's face. "We have to Tenshi, we promised Grandpa we would."

"But if you really, really, _really _loved me you wouldn't ask this of me!"

Yami's jaw dropped as he stared incredulously at the other. "That's unfair on so many levels, Yugi!"

"That's love for you." Joey cut in. "Use it to your advantage Yugi."

The teenagers automatically turned to their best friend, currently stuffing himself with the leftovers from the boys' breakfast.

The teenagers, in turn, jointly glared at the seventeen year old.

"Stop giving him pointers Joey!" Yami snapped.

The blond waved a muffin dismissively.

"Hey to each their own." Joey replied grinning. "Use that cuteness charm of yours Yugi! Break him down!"

And Yami glared at him even more.

"Joey! Back me up here!" Yugi pleaded. "Cuteness alone won't win Yami over!"

Yami sighed and ran a hand through his tri-coloured hair, brushing back the blond locks that forever seemed to be falling over his right eye lately.

"We promised Grandpa, Yugi." Yami said again. "And if I have to do it, so do you - don't you dare break out the fake tears."

Yugi clasped his hands to heart, forsaking his fake tears for the pleading puppy-eyes instead.

"Please, please, pleeeeaaasssse Yami! If you loved me as much as you say you do you won't do this to me!"

Cerise eyes widened in shock.

"That's so unfair!" Yami shot back. "You have to do it and so do I!"

"No I can't! I'll die! I will!"

"You won't die and you can't break a promise!"

"I can if I die!"

"…?"

Yami raised an eyebrow, and Yugi blushed adorably.

"Well I think so anyway."

Yami sighed. "Dying isn't all it's cracked up to be, you know."

He looked at the other, ever more exasperated as Yugi latched onto his hands again pleadingly.

"Please, please, please Yami!"

"Yugi! I'm not doing this on my own! It's scary enough as it is! You have to do it too!"

"No I can't! Something really bad'll happen! I know it will! Please don't make me do this!"

Yami stood up suddenly and grasped Yugi's wrist, already dragging Yugi kicking and screaming out of the kitchen.

"Stop crying Yugi - you're cleaning your room and that's final! _Including under the bed_!"

* * *

Note - Okay, okay, it was so so random and really didnt go anywhere, but i just had to write it all for my best friend Michelle, for the sole reason that she's pushed her boyfriend over the edge so many times using this tactic!

See you again!

Luv Nefertari


End file.
